The Blind Date
by maxsgirl452
Summary: Olivia meets a girl at a bar after Alex stands her up. But the night doesn't end quite how Olivia thought it would. Femslash! AO
1. Chapter 1

1 

Olivia glanced at her watch again. Alex was five minutes late for their "dinner". _It's not like Alex to be late,_ Olivia thought. Ever since she and Alex had started having "dinner" after work a couple of weeks ago, Alex was always the first one at the restaurant.

_I know she had a meeting with Arthur this afternoon, but would she still be in it now? _Olivia thought. She dug out her cell phone and dialed Alex's number. The voicemail picked up right away. "Hi, you've reached ADA Cabot. I'm in a meeting right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when it's over."

"Damn it," Olivia sighed to herself. She downed the rest of the scotch in her glass, and the bartender came over and poured her another one. Olivia's vision began to blur as she stared at the amber liquid. Visions of Alex floated into her mind as she swirled her drink around in the tumbler. Olivia had studied the beautiful ADA for two years, sometimes letting her developing crush get in the way of their work. She was sure Alex didn't like her as she liked Alex, she was sure Alex was straight, so she was surprised when Alex asked her to "dinner" the week before last. Ever since then, Olivia hasn't been able to get Alex out of her mind. Her beautiful blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, the curve of her body in those tight pencil skirts, the barely-there cleavage underneath the taut blouses...

Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder, shaking her from her fantasy. She turned around and was immediately greeted by bright green eyes. Flowing red hair cascaded down onto soft, tan shoulders, accentuated with a green camisole. A shy smile graced the beautiful, freckle covered face.

"Hi," the woman said, "Are you Jenny?"

Olivia smiled, _She must be here for a blind date. _For a moment, Olivia considered the possibility of pretending to be "Jenny" just to spite Alex for standing her up, but then the honest cop in her took over. "No, no I'm not."

"Oh, sorry to bother you," the woman said.

"Not a problem."

The woman smiled again and walked off across the bar. Olivia went back to her scotch and took a sip. She shook of the smile that she knew was plastered on her face and took out her phone to check if Alex was coming again.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed, and Olivia was ready to leave and go over to Alex's office just to see if she was alright. She downed the last sip of scotch and left her glass on the bar. She turned to leave but stopped when red hair caught her eye. At the other end of the bar was the woman that had come up to Olivia earlier. She was sitting alone, nursing a drink and looking nothing like the bright, eager woman from twenty minutes ago.

The cop in Olivia took over, the feeling of wanting to rescue this woman was too much to ignore. Olivia motioned for the bartender to pour her another scotch, and when he had, she took her drink over to the lonely woman.

"Do you mind?" Olivia asked, motioning to the stool next to the woman.

"Not at all," she said, the shy smile gracing her face once again. "Your date stood you up?"

"Yeah, looks like 'Jenny' did too."

"I guess, is twenty minutes late considered the time for being stood up?"

"It kind of looks that way, doesn't it? I'm Olivia. You can call me Liv."

"Polly. Just Polly."

Olivia held out her hand, and Polly took it. Their eyes met and once again, Olivia was captured by Polly's emerald eyes. Polly held up her glass and Olivia followed suit. "To being stood up," Polly toasted.

"To being stood up," Olivia clinked her glass with Polly's and sipped her scotch. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," Polly replied.

"I know a place, it's actually not that close to here, but it has the best cheesecake in New York."

"I'll have you know, Olivia, that I am a cheesecake connoisseur and I will be the judge if it is the 'Best Cheesecake in New York'. What's this place called, maybe I've been there?" Polly asked.

"Stage Deli," Olivia replied, "It's up by Carnegie Hall."

"Nope, I don't think I've been there."

"Well then you're in for a real treat," Olivia said, getting up from her stool. She paid the bartender and they headed out. Olivia held the door for Polly and let herself check out Polly's ass as she walked through. _Nice!_ Olivia thought and smiled to herself as they hailed a cab and headed uptown to Stage Deli.

* * *

"So what do you do, Olivia?" Polly asked as they each ate a half of the huge Rubin sandwich, a stage deli specialty according to Olivia.

"You can call me Liv," Olivia said.

"I like Olivia better, it's more... sensuous," Polly said as a blush crept up her cheeks. Her freckles began to stand out even more, and Olivia smiled at how the freckles made Polly even cuter.

"I'm a detective," Olivia answered.

"Really? My dad was a detective. What squad?" Polly asked.

"Special Victims."

"Oh wow. That takes a really special person to work that beat."

"Yeah, it does. It's tough sometimes, but I wouldn't want to work anywhere else. So what squad did your dad work in?"

"Homicide. He was killed in action when I was fifteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's tough," Olivia responded.

"It's okay. He died doing what he loved, protecting New York. I couldn't be prouder of him."  
Their waiter interrupted with an inquiry into dessert. Olivia ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Shouldn't we get two?" Polly asked when their waiter had left.

"No. These pieces are huge. Biggest slices I've ever seen."

The waiter brought back a four inch high slice of heaven topped with huge fresh strawberries.

"Oh my God," said Polly, grabbing her fork.

"Told you. Dig in," Olivia said. Polly took a bite of the cheesecake and stopped, taking in ever single creamy moment. Olivia studied her face as she closed her eyes and took it the sensory experience.

"Oh. My. God," Polly sighed.

"Yep," Olivia smiled, taking a bite of cheesecake. "Told you it was good. So what do you do?"

Polly swallowed the cheesecake in her mouth, "I'm an artist."

"What kind of artist?"

"I sculpt. Mostly abstract stuff"

"That's really cool. I would love to see some of your work," Olivia said.

"Well maybe we could work something out tonight," Polly said with a sly smirk. She slid her foot against Olivia's leg and began stroking it.

"I would like that," Olivia blushed and took another bite of cheesecake.

* * *

Polly unlocked the door to her loft and let Olivia walk in first. She turned on the lights revealing an open, white-walled artists studio. Abstract half-finished sculptures lay on the floor in the living area. Olivia walked into the center of the studio and looked at the sculptures, taking each one in. Polly watched as Olivia looked at her artwork for a while, and then she walked over to the small makeshift kitchen in the corner of the living area, poured two glasses of Rum and Coke, and brought them over to Olivia.

"I hope this is alright, Rum and Coke is all I have," Polly handed one glass to Olivia. "What do you think?"

Olivia took a sip of her drink before answering. "They're... interesting."

"Interesting? Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Interesting is always good." Olivia sat on a small, flea-market couch splattered with paint. Polly sat next to her, one leg tucked under herself, arm on the back of the couch.

"So, where did you meet this 'Jenny' who stood you up tonight?" asked Olivia with a smile.

"Online. A lesbian dating site," Polly blushed.

"You're kidding. That's surprising; an attractive, talented lesbian like yourself can't find a date in the gay capital of the world."

"I'm just sick of the whole gay bar scene here. The only thing the dykes in New York care about is getting fucked. I want a relationship, not a one night stand. So I figured online would be a better way to meet my soul mate."

Olivia smiled and took another sip of her drink. She looked up at Polly, eyes darkening with lust. "So what do you imagine our relationship being?"

Polly smiled slyly, "I don't know, why don't we just worry about having a good time tonight and leave all that relationship stuff for tomorrow."

Olivia took a sip of her drink as Polly brushed hair away from Olivia's face. "I'd like that," Olivia said.

* * *

The bright sunlight pierced Olivia's sleep like a steak knife through butter. Olivia squinted as the synapses in her brain began to fire again. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, immediately closing them again. The pain of an impending hangover already started to race through her head. She rolled over in the bed so she wasn't facing the window. She opened her eyes again, this time slower, so as to let her eyes adjust to the sun-drenched white room. Confusion set in when Olivia realized she wasn't in her own bedroom. And that she was alone in the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The deli that Olivia and Polly went to in the last chaper, "Stage Deli", is a real place in New York City, and they do have the BIGGEST slices of cheesecake I've ever seen! If you're in NYC, check it out!

Okay, now back to the story...

2

Olivia sat up in bed, wiping the sleep and hangover from her eyes. _Where the hell am I? _Olivia asked herself. Slowly as she woke up, she began to remember things about what happened the night before. Images, feelings, touches, orgasms... _Polly..._ Olivia smiled to herself when she remembered the beautiful red-head who had caused her so much pleasure during the night.

Olivia climbed slowly out of the bed and grabbed various articles of clothing that were strewn about the floor to dress in. She stumbled out into the hallway and into the living area where Polly kept her sculptures in progress. She tripped on something and fell to the floor, turning back to see what she tripped over, and then she saw it. A pair of legs. She looked a little further up. They were connected to a body. And a little further, the body was connected to a head, well barely connected.

Olivia had to do a double take, a triple take, even a quadruple take. The beautiful woman with whom she had spent a wonderful night with was now lying before her, naked, her throat slit ear to ear.

"Polly..." Olivia sighed and sat back.

* * *

It took Olivia a couple of minutes to find some Aspirin to ease her throbbing headache. She sat on the couch, staring at Polly's lifeless body, wondering what the hell she was going to do about the mess that she was now dropped right in the middle of. _I didn't kill her._ Olivia thought. _I know I couldn't have killed her. _Olivia looked at her cell phone in her hand and dialed a familiar number. 

"Liv, where the hell are you?" asked Elliot when he picked up.

"I'm—I'm in a bit of trouble El."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The worst kind."

"Liv, what's going on? Where are you?" he asked, his voice becoming more urgent and worried.

"You've got to help me El."

"I'm going to Liv, but you've got to tell me where you are first."

Olivia looked around and spotted a magazine on the coffee table in front of her. She read off the address on it, "1860 5th Avenue, apartment 10-B."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"Elliot? Don't tell anyone where you're going. Please?"

"I won't tell anyone. See you in a bit." Elliot hung up and left Olivia sitting on the couch, wondering what the hell she was going to do.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed. Olivia had managed to clean herself up a bit, at least enough to not look like an 18-wheeler had just sandwiched her between a concrete wall. She gathered her things together and tried not to touch as much as possible. Some things were unavoidable, the sink, the medicine cabinet, but she tried the best she could in her hung over state. 

The buzzer buzzed, and Olivia let Elliot in. A couple more minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Olivia answered it.

"I've got two questions for you," said Elliot as he came in.

"Only two?" Olivia retorted.

"Who is Polly O'Hare and why are you in her—." Elliot stopped cold when he saw Polly lying dead on the floor.

"That is Polly O'Hare," Olivia said, pointing to the body. "And this," she grabbed one of the tumblers from last night off the coffee table, "is why I'm in her apartment. Any more questions?"

"Well yeah," Elliot said once he got his composure back. "What the fuck is going on here Liv?"

"That's a great question. The simple answer is, I have no idea."

"And what's the long answer?" Elliot asked as he examined the body.

"I met her last night. I was at a bar... and she was there... we had dinner, came back up here, had sex—"

Elliot cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the subject of two women getting it on. Even though Elliot was a great partner, and had known about Olivia's sexuality for quite some time, the good Catholic in him made it hard for him to speak of it with her.

"You wanted to know," said Olivia.

"Well maybe not so graphically."

"Fine, whatever. So I woke up this morning, came out here and saw her... like this. I called you. That's it."

"So you didn't hear anything?" Elliot asked.

"I was out of it last night. I had like four too many drinks. I slept like a rock" Olivia sighed, "Fuck! Fuck, I'm so fucking fucked!"

"Calm down Liv. Look we've got to call this in and let Homicide take over."

"We can't call this in Elliot! They'll arrest me. I'm the only suspect. We've got to do something!"

"We're not going to cover this up. Liv, I won't let them arrest you. You say you didn't do it, and I believe you."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. Liv, I've seen you drunk, you're not an angry or violent drunk. You're a stupid, tipsy, sometimes really funny drunk. But you couldn't have done something like this, sober or intoxicated. I believe you, fully."

Olivia nodded and began to calm down. "Okay... okay, call it in."

* * *

The room was bustling with investigators. Olivia sat on the couch, watching them collect evidence. In the corner, by the kitchen, Elliot was talking with Cragen and another man, Olivia assumed it was the detective assigned to the case. He looked like a hard-ass who wouldn't believe anything she told her. _Fuck. I'm so fucked._ Olivia thought as they came over to where she was sitting. 

"I'm Detective Samson, I've been assigned to Miss O'Hare's case. Detective Stabler here tells me that you were here last night when Miss O'Hare was killed. Is that right Miss Benson?" asked Samson.

"That's Detective Benson," Olivia said with contempt.

"Right, Detective, sorry."

"Yes, I was here last night. I didn't hear anything, I was passed out."

"Right... Well, I'm going to need you to come down to the precinct and give us your statement."

"Of course," Olivia said, standing.

"I'll call the union attorney so he's present for your questioning," said Elliot, being such a good big brother.

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "No, I don't need a lawyer El. I didn't do it, I've got nothing to hide."

"Liv, it might be best if—"

Olivia interrupted him, "Elliot, trust me. They're not going to trick me into signing a confession. I'll be alright."

Samson took Olivia by the arm and led her out of the apartment. When they left, Cragen pulled Elliot aside.

"I want you to wait for Olivia at the precinct and give her a ride home when they're done questioning her. Tell her she's going to take the day off today. And then she's on desk duty until this is all cleared up."

"Captain, don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Elliot.

"No. You know how Liv is, she's going to want to investigate this herself, and I can't have her getting into trouble on my beat. Now, I can't control what she does when she leaves for the day, but as long as she's on duty, she's at her desk."

"I'll do what I can. She's not going to be happy about this," said Elliot, turning to leave.

* * *

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" asked Samson. Olivia sat across the cold metal table from him. A tape recorder lay on the table in the middle. Olivia nodded and began her story, starting from the bar, and ending at Polly's apartment, never letting Samson get a word in edgewise. When she was done, she sat back and waited for him to ask her the questions she knew he was dying to ask. 

"How long have you been a lesbian?" he asked.

Olivia laughed and shook her head, "All my life, Detective."

"Does your partner know about your... _lifestyle_?" asked Samson, eyeing her with contempt.

_Great, he's a Republican._ Olivia thought before speaking. "Yes. Detective Stabler knows. I don't shout it from the rooftops, but I'm not afraid to be out at work. My Captain knows, a couple of the others."

Samson's eyes squinted in anger. Olivia could tell he wanted to nail her on something, or just piss her off. "Do you do this often? Pick up women at bars?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Sometimes. It's nice to have someone to _fuck_ every once in a while, but with my work schedule, I usually head home to crash."

"Do you get violent when you're drunk, Detective?" Samson asked, fishing for something he could use against Olivia.

"No. If you don't believe me, ask my partner. He goes out drinking with me and the rest of the squad after we win our cases. Now, if there's nothing else Detective, I'm going to get out of here."

"One more question Detective Benson, and then you're free to leave."

"I've always been free to leave, Detective Samson, or have you forgotten that you can't hold anyone without charging them with a crime?"

Samson leered at Olivia, "Who did you say you were waiting for at the bar when you meet Miss O'Hare?"

"A friend," Olivia said, hoping she wouldn't have to out Alex.

"Who? We'd like to question that person. To confirm your story."

Olivia sighed, "Alex Cabot."

"The ADA? Wow, I didn't know she was a dyke."

Olivia fought to keep her cool. "She's not," Olivia said, clenching her jaw. "We're just friends."

Samson smiled. Olivia knew he had found her one weakness, the beautiful ADA. "Well, we'll be sure to question her about that. You're free to go Detective Benson. Oh, and don't leave the city, you might be... wanted for questioning again."

Olivia smiled politely and left the interrogation room. Elliot was waiting for her by the elevators.

"What are you doing here?" asked Olivia.

"I came to take you home," Elliot said as they got into the elevator.

"I'm not going home."

"Yes you are Liv, Captains orders. You're going to take a personal day today, and for the rest of the week you're on desk duty."

"Fuck Elliot! I can't fucking do that!" Olivia yelled.

"Well, you've got to alright! You can't help everyone Liv. You've got to let Samson do his job."

Olivia stopped arguing. She knew Elliot would never break the rules. He could be reliable, smart, and very loyal, but thinking for himself was not his thing, especially when it meant disobeying the Captain. Olivia knew she had to find Polly's killer herself, she had to get justice for this woman because no one else would.


	3. Chapter 3

3

As soon as Elliot dropped Olivia off at her apartment with a stern warning about not doing something she would regret, Olivia jumped in the shower, giving herself time to clean up and consider her next steps. As she shampooed her hair, the memory of Polly washed over her.

Olivia had slept with a lot of women over the years; most were just one night stands. It was an effect of the job, no time to pursue a relationship, but Olivia made the most of the situation and found comfort where she could. But none of the girls she had slept with held a candle to what Polly meant to her in that short time. Maybe it would have turned into something, maybe it would have just stayed one perfect night, but either way, a life was cut short, a life that touched Olivia Benson.

Silently, as Olivia remembered each memory, each sensation of their love making, tears began to run down her cheeks. She let her hands trace the path that Polly's had taken down her abdomen to the place where Polly had brought about one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. It wasn't hard for Olivia to reach climax and eventually orgasm as she remembered what Polly had done, what she had done to Polly. Olivia collapsed in tears as the orgasm rippled through her body. _I'm going to find the person who did this Polly. I promise._

* * *

Alex Cabot stormed into the bullpen, right up to Elliot who was sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

"Where the hell is she?" Alex asked.

Elliot made a motion for Alex to hold on and continued talking to the person on the other line. Alex crossed her arms and tapped her foot, impatiently. She looked around the room, glanced at her watch, and cleared her throat a couple of times, just to make sure Elliot knew she was standing there.

Elliot finished the call and hung up. "I'm sorry," he smiled, "What was your question?"

Alex glared at him, her blue eyes turning icy, "Where. Is. She?"

"Liv?"

"Yes," Alex said icily.

"She's out," Elliot said, not sure how much of this he should reveal to Alex.

"Where?"

"She's at home," Cragen answered from the doorway to his office. "I can answer your questions in here Alex."

Alex nodded and followed him into his office. Cragen closed the door and motioned for Alex to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Alex sat, and so did Cragen.

"What the hell is going on, Captain?" Alex asked, trying to remain calm.

"Detective Benson was involved in an... incident this morning," Cragen responded.

"What kind of incident?" asked Alex.

"I'd prefer not to say. But right now, she's at home, and she'll be on desk duty pending the investigation."

"Look, Don, I've already been questioned by Detective Samson about Liv. He wouldn't tell me what was going on, just that she's in trouble. I just want to know what she's gotten herself into."

Cragen sighed, "She's being called a 'person of interest' in a murder investigation."

"Murder? You're kidding me."

"Nope. I don't know all the details, but apparently she found the body."

"How does that make her a person of interest?" asked Alex.

"She spent the night with the girl before she was killed."

* * *

Alex stormed out of Cragen's office. _How the hell could she do this to me? I thought we were just starting to have something, and then she cheats!_ Alex thought as she rode the elevator down. _I know, I know, we haven't really been dating. But still! I thought she really liked me. _Alex stepped outside and hailed a cab. She gave the cabbie directions to Olivia's apartment.

As she watched the city fly by outside the cab, Alex remembered how this whole thing with Olivia began. When Alex had joined the squad as their ADA, she wasn't very welcome. Yes, she was aware of her nickname, "The Ice Queen", but over time, the squad had come around. It had taken Olivia more time than the rest to warm up to Alex. But in the end, they had become friends, confidants. Olivia would come over to Alex's office after her shift during the particularly hard cases. Usually she would bring a bottle of wine or liquor with, and they would drink and talk and strategize.

Now, it was known around the squad that Olivia was gay, but no one seemed to care, or if they did, the kept it to themselves for fear of retaliation from Olivia's "brothers", Stabler, Munch and Fin. Alex had known for some time that Olivia had a crush on her. Olivia tried to hide her lingering glances when they were in the same room, but Alex would have had to be blind not to notice the lasers shooting out of Olivia's eyes directly into her ass or chest.

Alex was flattered by the attention, but it wasn't until one of those nights in her office when Alex began to realize she had feelings for Olivia. One night in particular stuck out in Alex's mind. Olivia had come over to Alex's office to help prepare for a tough case. They were about done for the night and were sitting on the couch, drinking and talking. During a pause in the conversation, Alex locked eyes with Olivia. They leaned into each other and kissed. And though Alex wouldn't admit it at the time, that kiss was the most powerful kiss she had ever had.

But Alex was kind of taken aback by the kiss and decided to blame it on the wine because she still wasn't sure whether she wanted to pursue something with Olivia. After that night, it became a little awkward between the two. Olivia stopped coming by after work to talk. When they had to be in the same room together, they didn't make eye contact. It went on for about two weeks before Alex finally got up the nerve to ask Olivia to "dinner". She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to go about asking a woman on a date, so she just opted for "dinner".

_Okay, okay..._ Alex thought, _maybe I should have made my intentions a little clearer before initiating something with Liv, but I thought the kiss was clear enough. Damn, I really should have talked to her about this. I just hope it's not too late for us... I just hope Liv hasn't gotten herself into something that's way over her head!_

* * *

Olivia stomped up the stairs to her fourth floor walk-up apartment. She was fuming from having found out nothing after a ten hour scavenger hunt around town trying to fill in the pieces of Polly's life that were still a mystery to her. It was now past two in the morning, and Olivia was ready to collapse into her bed. But what she wasn't ready for was what was standing in her apartment when she opened the door.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Olivia.

"I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you're okay," said Alex as she stood up from the sofa.

"I'm fine," Olivia said dismissively. She pulled off her sneakers and sat on her sofa, rubbing the pain out of her feet.

"I heard about what happened."

"Oh did you?" Olivia said, gesturing to the sofa for Alex to sit. "How did you get in?"

"Your supper let me in. I said I was a colleague, that I left some papers in your apartment that I really needed."

"And he believed you?"

"I was... quite convincing," Alex said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Olivia smiled, probably for the first time all day, and then sighed. "Well, Lex, I'm really in some deep shit here."

"I heard, is there anything I can do?"

Olivia shook her head. "Unless you can turn back time and actually show up for our date, nope, nothing," she said, her words laced with distain.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I mean, if you had showed up, I wouldn't have had the best sex of my life last night." Olivia glanced at Alex and smirked. "Well, maybe I would have, but I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"Liv, I didn't mean to stand you up. Liz caught me right after my meeting with Arthur ended. I tried to leave, but you know how Liz is. I couldn't even pop out a text to let you know. By the time I got to the bar, you were gone. I tried calling, but you turned off your cell."

"I turned it off 'cause I was having too much fun with Polly. But now she's dead, and I'm their main suspect. So, thank you Lex, I really appreciate your negligence."

"I said I'm sorry Liv, what else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Olivia said, standing. "There's nothing you can say to change this. I'm completely fucked, and there's nothing either one of us can do to save me."

Olivia walked over to the kitchen in the corner of her apartment and took a bottle of scotch off of the wine holder on her counter. She took down a tumbler from a cabinet and poured herself a glass. She took the glass and held it up to the light, examining the amber liquid before downing it in one gulp.

Alex strode over to Olivia, and leaning up against the counter, she watched Olivia pour herself another glass of scotch.

"I always figured you for a scotch drinker," Alex said. Olivia smiled and took a small sip of the liquid. "Liv, I am sorry I stood you up for our date."

Olivia smiled and turned to Alex. "So we're calling it a 'date' now?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. I think 'date' sounds better than 'dinner' though."

"You want one?" Olivia asked, gesturing to the bottle of scotch. Alex nodded. Olivia poured Alex a glass and they sipped their scotch in silence.

"So..." Alex said, breaking the kind of awkward silence. "How do you plan on solving this one Detective?"

"You or... the murder?"

"Both."

"Well, I was thinking, for the first one... a kiss," Olivia said and leaned in and kissed Alex softly. "And for the latter one... I have no fucking clue."

Alex smiled and pulled Olivia into her arms. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of Olivia's body pressed up against hers. Alex finally had the woman she had been lusting after for... well, a long time, in her arms. It was odd, Olivia was always the one saving everyone, she was always strong, always the hero, but here, in Alex's arms, Olivia seemed so small. Maybe it was the height difference, but Alex felt so strong holding Olivia. She could tell this case was starting to rip Olivia apart, even after only one day, and Alex knew that she had to protect Olivia, not from Detective Samson, but from herself.

"Lex," Olivia whispered, as she breathed in the intoxicating scent of Alex's shampoo. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Alex whispered back. "I don't know Liv. But whatever you do, you've got to be careful."

Olivia pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if Samson catches you looking into things, he could have you fired... or worse. This guy is already convinced that you killed that girl. You can't give him any more reasons to condemn you."

"But if he's already convinced that I did it, then he won't be looking for Polly's real killer. Lex, I have to find who did this to her. I owe her that much."

"You don't owe her anything. If you go to prison, it won't help any more. Look, Elliot and I can fight this, we can find her killer, but you have to promise that you're not going to do something to screw this up."

"But Lex..." Olivia argued.

"Promise me, Liv. Please?"

"Okay, okay. I won't do anything. I promise."

"Okay," said Alex. She pulled Olivia's face to her, and they kissed.

Olivia was ready to collapse into Alex's arms as they kissed, but she didn't know if it was from Alex or her exhaustion.

"Lex..." Olivia sighed against her lips. "As much as I would love to continue this in the bedroom, I've been up since eight this morning."

"I've been up since five," Alex argued.

"Well, did you find a girl dead, get interviewed by Commander Conservative, and then spend the rest of the day trying to figure out who killed said girl?"

"No, I was in meetings all day," Alex smiled. "Are you going to stop by my office tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Olivia said, and kissed Alex. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

When Alex left the apartment to catch a cab home, Olivia shuffled into her bedroom and fell on her bed without changing into some pajamas. As soon as her head touched the pillow, Olivia was out, but it wasn't for long. Olivia was plagued with nightmares, of Polly's dead body, and even worse, of Alex's dead body in Polly's place. Olivia made up her mind when she woke up. As much as it pained her to break her promise to Alex, she knew these nightmares wouldn't end until she brought justice to Polly's spirit. She would find Polly's killer, even if it meant loosing her job.


End file.
